


Last Stand

by Sharku



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gore, M/M, Quick Read, Winter Setting, clear description of violance, fight, handjobs, mentions of characters, under 3k, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-Zero and Scorpion fight in the cold harsh winter air. Only this time, it's their last stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how much I love Mortal Kombat X? 
> 
> Have a good read!

Sub-Zero's glance fell onto his enemy's blood dripping face, a look that suited him.  
  
Yet the revenge driven idiot still wouldn't listen to reason no matter what he said.  
  
"You think you won, Sub-Zero?" Scorpion asked, grasping his ankle that was holding his chest down.  
  
The air tensed. But as Sub-Zero slowly began to notice Scorpion's intention of flipping him over - it was too late. The warrior managed to push his ankle upwards and make him fall over on his back.  
  
There was a struck down between his ribs, and they ended up in reverse - Scorpion was atop him, pushing his arms above his head into the ground and his leg shifted on his chest, just like Sub-Zero's was just a second ago.  
  
"Line Kuei scum!" Scorpion yelled, setting his fist aflame, ready to kick his ribs just as he got wrapped his metal chain around his wrists, watching Sub-Zero's glare.  
  
A pause. This fight wasn't over yet.  
  
Sub-Zero paid no mind to the insult, he got impatient - he wasn't here to let Scorpion win this duel.  
  
His fingers froze the chain restraining his wrists and managed to take Scorpion by surprise - his hands broke free of the chain, moving quickly. He got right back on his feet, he hit the warrior's golden mask with his right foot, a clear hit, but too soon to celebrate - Scorpion had already recovered and blocked his second kick successfully, grabbing his wrist and pulling him on himself only to shift weights and throw him to the tree behind him with brutal force.  
  
The tree shook, but Sub-Zero immediately glanced up to Scorpion running into him, but, instead of hitting Sub-Zero who moved he hit the tree, making it shake again to the hit.   
  
Sub-Zero didn't waste time on this opportunity, nor breath - his ice shield blocked Scorpion's second attempt to hit him, continuing with rapid speed to break the shield. But before he made his final kick - Sub-Zero dropped the shield and kicked him right in his abdomen.  
  
Scorpion took a few steps back, grasping his waist but a tree behind him stopped him in his tracks, and Sub-Zero was ready to make his ice sword slice his neck open.  
  
To no avail, of course. Scorpion managed to muster the strength he had and did a clear uppercut right to Sub-Zero's jaw, causing him to step back, but he only grasped his cracked mask and turned his glaring ice cold eyes to Scorpion's dead ones.  
  
What more? Scorpion grabbed his front - pushing him against the tree that Scorpion hit just a few seconds. His kunai dug into his left shoulder, making Sub-Zero swear loudly as the blood pooled out from his newly formed wound, yet Sub-Zero wasn't going to let this one slide - he tried to hit him back in his face, but Scorpion caught his wrist, that's where Sub-Zero's knee hit him in the chin.  
  
Backing off just a tad, Scorpion's glare didn't change for a second and pushed him right back up, wrapping what was left of his chain around his wrists, restraining him.   
  
He knew he could freeze them and break them with no problem, but this time he made sure - his palms set aflame and melted the silver chain, causing his mortal enemy to stay in one place.   
  
"Shiri Ryu dog!" He growled back at Scorpion tugging at his chin, "I'll bury you with the ground!"  
  
His kick was restless, but Scorpion still managed to catch his foot without him hitting, making Sub-Zero try to pull his hands away from the metal "cuffs" his enemy had restrained him.  
  
"The Shiri Ryu are dead, you will suffer as they did!" He grasped his fist, hitting Sub-Zero's mask with brutal force - cracking it, as he slowly turned his head back to glare at him, "Hanzo is dead by your hand! Do you forget treachery so soon?" His mocking tone echoed off the woods, striking him again hard to his left side of the mask, continuing to crack it - "See you in hell!"  
  
The final hit had struck his jaw - his mask had finally fallen off, his breath was rapid and those eyes were still watching Scorpion's every move - from his hood to his dead eyes.   
  
"Hell?" Sub-Zero spat out, in a laughing tone, "Only after you, Scorpion!" Sub-Zero's move was quick enough to make himself brake free again, only for a brief time Scorpion grabbed his throat and throw him right back into the snow.  
  
His hood had fallen off, revealing his dark hair matching the black on his costume.   
  
Sub-Zero charged him with all that he had, their weapons sliced against each other - Scorpion's spear and Sub-Zero's ice sword, only to let this fight see no end - glaring at each other while pressing the force onto the weapons, Scorpion knew his was braking.  
  
"I will have your head!" Scorpion loudly yelled, kicking him hard again and made him stay down this time.  
  
As if their back at the start - Scorpion pushed his boot down his chest, his strong palm grasped his neck, making Sub-Zero choke up and immediately take hold of his wrist. The pressure he put on his ribs got harder and harder until Scorpion pressed down his whole weight.   
  
"Scorpion, listen to me!" He called out to him, watching Scorpion grind his teeth together, "I did not kill your family!"  
  
Even to the remark, Scorpion had not let him go. Why would he?  
  
"You dare defy your own doing?" The warrior asked, pressing harder, "Line Kuei are the murderers of my kin"  
  
"Quan Chi was the one who had killed your clan!" Sub-Zero exhaled, trying to gasp for air before his fingers crushed his neck.  
  
"You lie! Why should I believe you?" Scorpion's other hand quickly grabbed his formed fist in defense, before he could hit him and a cold stare filled his vision, "I'll bury you with your precious Bi-Han, Sub-Zero!" He yelled, the pressure on Sub-Zero's ribs was torture with no end - either they snap or Scorpion slices his neck open.  
  
No, there was a way. Sub-Zero just didn't let his pride do it. He was too honorable for such actions - especially in front of the enemy. It's either his pride, honor, or his ribs.  
  
A hand grasped Scorpion's front, the one that caught him off guard with full strength even if Scorpion was pressing his neck, and pulled him straight on top of Sub-Zero's cold lips. Just a brush that lasted maybe two seconds, and Scorpion's mouth tasted like iron and blood. Yet Scorpion grasped his chin and pulled him off of him instantly.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Scorpion asked, his confused yet oddly eerie glare stared back at Sub-Zero, thinking nothing but disgusting thoughts.  
  
The grandmaster didn't answer, but Scorpion's foot ended up off of his chest in the process, letting his guard down.  
  
Sub-Zero formed a fist and hit him right in his lower jaw, a strong and solid hit that made Scorpion fall onto his back in the snow. A hard kick landed him back before he had the chance to get up, making something crack loudly from the hit.   
  
Sub-Zero grasped his wound, the stab from earlier, to his shoulder that Scorpion's sai had formed, blood soaked through the blue that had frozen across the wound.  
"You are but Quan-Chi's puppet"  
  
"Mockery is cheap" Scorpion grabbed his leg, "You have no honor!" and tugged it hard, causing him to fall down again.  
  
But this quick motion of Sub-Zero hitting the ground was bad timing for Scorpion - he got right on top of Sub-Zero to stab him and got his left shoulder pierced in just a flash. Blood pooled out of his ice cut, but not deep enough to make Scorpion groan.  
  
And Sub-Zero caught his neck, their tongues intertwining roughly, without any words. This specific taste in Sub-Zero's mouth was almost violating, so why did he continue?  
  
Blood and the freezing cold air.  
  
The warrior's palm slid through his black hair and pressed against his lips just a bit harder, for both to breathe it became almost hot. The taste wasn't cold or hot - it was just a mix of those two, a bloodied warm.   
  
Only Sub-Zero's hand slid down his solid arm muscles to his tight pants, a knot was keeping them from being loose.   
  
Scorpion had broken the rough tongue session and looked straight at his ice cold eyes, saying but five words, "I did not kill Bi-Han, Sub-Zero"  
  
"And I did not kill your family," Sub-Zero glanced back, watching his eyes creep away from his bloodied lips down his neck where Scorpion had ripped the fabric across his now exposed collarbone, "Hanzo"  
  
The warrior's eyes widened as soon as he heard his own name said, an unfamiliar feeling filled his head until he realized Sub-Zero had undid his knot with just three fingers. The air turned tense now, just like the start of a fight. Only maybe a different type of fight...  
  
What's his angle? Scorpion could not understand his intentions at all.  
  
With just a few gropes, Scorpion dug a knee between Sub-Zero's tights, and didn't waste a single second more string at his enemy's cold eyes - they exchanged tongues again, but this time Scorpion bit his lower lip and got a small taste of his blood and iron. This taste was familiar because he had tasted it before, a few times in a rough fight. Sub-Zero's light groping wasn't enough for him.  
  
"If you're doing it, at least do it properly" Scorpion said, again, braking the kiss off and glaring down at Sub-Zero showing a pissed off expression which just looked annoying to Scorpion.  
  
Until his freezing cold hand turned ten times colder against Scorpion's dick, which took him by surprise and made him flinch.   
  
"Too cold, Hanzo?" Sub-Zero's hand eased, rubbing his shaft energetically even if his shoulder hurt like hell.  
  
"Hanzo is dead. Do not call me Hanzo" Scorpion warned him in a threatening tone, sliding his rough palm against his belt that was on tightly. He tugged it a few times, but to no avail, he couldn't pull it off of Sub-Zero.  
  
Just the face he got caught in - Scorpion's mouth was slightly open, exhaling breaths as if he was aroused by just Sub-Zero's light teasing. He was still frowning to his pride, trying not to show any emotion.  
  
Now he got poised because Sub-Zero had a satisfied grin on his face, moving his hand more energetically than before and forcing Scorpion to raise his breath, aroused because he had not done this in a long time. Or rather had someone else do it for him.   
  
Rock solid, and now the cold hand began to get pleasant - he opened his mouth again to say he wanted to split his head in two.  
  
"Have you not done this since your wife died?" He asked, tugging a bit with a frown because his wound hurt like hell.  
  
"Do not speak" Scorpion answered with a rough and low tone, a bit too clear that he's losing his breath.  
  
Scorpion kissed him again to keep him from making any more remarks about him being fast, and just a flash and a heavy breath as he finally came. Their lips parted, breathing in the cold air.  
It began to snow again.


End file.
